Perpetual Motion
by finn-cat
Summary: Shuichi would wait for Yuki forever. But sometimes forever isn't an option, and the alternative is often much worse. It's not a darkfic! It actually kind of humorous ... at first! Chapter 6 up *finally*! Sorry everyone!
1. One

Fanfic: Perpetual Motion  
  
Hi everybody! Welcome to Finn's very own gravitation fanfic. I hope you find it enjoyable! Any comments can be directed this way --- finn_cat@graffiti.net, or you could be just kind and hit that review button!  
  
----------------------------  
  
It was night and too dark for a moon. Across the wet streets of Tokyo, a miserable creature scrambled. Rain splattered under, spraying left and right, rebounding off his shiny black parker. In his hand he carried a bag, the plastic handle slick in his hand, bumping against his legs.   
  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry." He was muttering underneath his breath. "It's so wet-"  
  
He breaks off suddenly, turning away. Stopping on the sidewalk, he drops the shopping bags as his thin shoulders shake as he tries to stifle his coughing by pressing his palm against his lips. His coughing is terrible, like the scraping of sandpaper against skin and passerbys move past him, making sure to keep a distance.  
  
Slowly the coughing abates and he grimaces. Drawing back his hand, he can just see the faintest imprint of– red, before the rain washes it away. Squaring his shoulders, Shindou Shuichi picked up his shopping bags and continued on the way home.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Yuki!!!"  
  
Yuki Eiri was a tall man, with blond hair and blue eyes and a perpetual aura of ice around him. He came into his hallway, cigarette perched on one side of his mouth, to watch his cat drip on his carpet.  
  
"You look as though you took a shower with your clothes on." Yuki remarked. Shuichi pouted. "Yuki!" Then he smiled and waved the wet bags in his hands, sending raindrops flying left and right. "I bought groceries!"  
  
"Oh?" Yuki had found a towel and handed it to Shuichi who moped himself up. "And what, pray, are you planning to do with them?"  
  
Shuichi grinned, turning up his thousand-wat smile. "Cook! I want to make something for Yuki!"  
  
Yuki sighed. "It gets worse and worse."  
  
Two hours and five meteres of mess from the kitchen to the living room later, Yuki sat down to his home prepared dinner. He tasted the soup. "Terrible." The rice. "Worse." The dishes. "The worst of all. What did you do Shuichi? Put vinegar instead of soya- eh?"  
  
He stopped as Shuichi's eyes began to water. "You don't like it, Yuki?" He made the name a whine.  
  
Yuki sighed and stared up at the roof. "Barely edible."  
  
"YUKI!!!!" Shuichi cried plaintvely. "I spent hours on that food!" He leaned forward and tried a little of his food. He grimaced. "It is terrible. I'll practice it more Yuki, I promise!"  
  
"Never mind." Yuki laughed a little. He spun around and pulled the smaller man abruptly onto his lap. "In fact I'd prefer it if you didn't."  
  
"Eh?" Shuichi's voice came out rather breathless, probably due to the fact that Yuki's lips were on his neck.  
  
"And besides, I'd rather eat you"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Later, they lay entwined in each others arms. Yuki was just about to drift off to sleep when he suddenly remembered. "How is your cousin?" He mumbled. He was so sleepy that he barely felt Shuichi tighten in his arms. "What?"  
  
"Your cousin. The one you went to visit the hospital to see today."  
  
"She's- she's fine."  
  
"Hm." Yuki drifted off to sleep, barely even hearing. But Shindou Shuichi stayed awake for long afterwards, staring up at the roof, breathing shallowly, his hand pressed softly to his lips.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Please don't forget to R&R! 


	2. Two

Fanfic: Perpetual Motion  
  
Here is chapter two of Perpetual Motion! Enjoy! Please email here -- finn_cat@graffiti.net with any comments or just hit the damn review button!  
  
------------------------  
  
"…doko ni mo tomaranai  
mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo  
furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World."  
  
Shuichi finished the song, panting slightly. He saw Suguru smile at him over the piano and Sakano flashing thumbs up, grinning happily beneath his glasses. "OK," he said. "You can go have a break now."  
  
The three members of the band Bad Luck trooped downstairs to the cafeteria. Suguru was called away by Tohma, so Shuichi and Hiro sat down to lunch together.  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood of late." Hiro said suddenly after a long while of watching Shuichi smile dreamily into space. Shuichi grinned. "Yes. Everything has been so good to me of late. Life is too good to be true!"  
  
Hiro leaned back onto his chair. "We've come a long way, you and I. From high school music rooms."  
  
Shuichi nodded eagerly. "It's been a long road, but we've come through it victorious!" He made a victory sign but Hiro wasn't really listening. "I still remember back then, how we would scramble after classes."  
  
Shuichi laughed loudly. "We were always so busy together. They used to think we were in love!"  
  
Hiro blinked comically. "We weren't?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"It's a perfect work as usual, Eiri-san."  
  
Yuki sat across the table from his publisher. He was itching for a smoke but knew that he was definitely in a no-smoking zone. He blinked at the publisher, wanting it over as soon as possible.  
  
Unexpectedly however the publisher looked as though he was thinking about something. He leaned forward then and said in a low, confiding voice as if imparting a deep secret; "We have a new editor whose a great fan of yours."  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow. Into his mind immediately came the image of a middle aged woman, mildly fat with glasses. "Oh?"  
  
"I'll call him in!" The publisher said suddenly, and rather loudly. Yuki blinked. 'He?'.  
  
The man who came to the door surprised him. Young and willowy, he had a long braid of purplish-brown hair and roseleaf lips. He smiled at Yuki. "I've wanted to meet you for such a long time Yuki Eiri-san. My name's Mana. Simizu Mana."  
  
Yuki shook the outstretched hand rather abruptly. Sure, the man was pretty but he really needed a smoke. As if sensing his discomfort, Mana turned to the publisher and said; "Sir, would you mind if I took Eiri-san out into the smoking area?"  
  
The publisher didn't mind. In fact, he absolutely beamed. "Of course not." He actually winked at Yuki. Confused and a little amused, Yuki allowed Mana's hand on his back, leading him towards the cafeteria. It was empty at this time in the afternoon so Yuki sat down on a random chair and took his cigarette pack out of his pocket. He pulled one out and found Mana leaning forward into him, face an inch away from his, holding a lighter.  
  
"Thanks." Yuki said as Mana lit his cigarette, then drew in blissfully, leaning back onto the chair.  
  
"How have you been recently, Yuki-san?"  
  
"Eh?" Oh, the man was still there.  
  
"The newspapers reported that you were ill recently." Mana had seated himself in the seat opposite him. His long, slender fingers brushed back the folds of his hair.  
  
Oh that. Yuki nodded. "Passing fair."  
  
Mana laughed gently. "And how is that little lover of yours, that singer?"  
  
"Shuichi?" Yuki blinked, waking a little from his smoke-induced reverie.   
  
Mana smiled at him. "Is it fascinating to be living with a child like that?"  
  
Yuki glared, now completely and rudely woken.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Review! finn wants reviews! 


	3. Three

Fanfic: Perpetual Motion  
  
Part three. I suddenly realized how short the first two chapters were and made this one longer. Once again, the usual spiel - email at finn_cat@graffiti.net, and please review!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Morning. Sunlight streamed in from the windows, onto the lids of the still slumbering Shuichi. Blinking, he opens his eyes. Immediately he becomes acutely aware of the pain lacerating his thoughts. He got up, wincing softly and glad that Yuki had disappeared from the bedroom already. Softly, he opened the door and padded into the kitchen. With a guilty glance left and right, Shuichi pulled open the refrigdgerator door and pushing aside some soft drink hands, found a tiny white bottle hidden on one edge. He pulled open the lid, took out a little of the pinkish liquid onto the spoon and swallowed noiselessly. Then he replaced the bottle quickly and shut the refridgerator. Another glance left and right and he sighed softly.  
  
"Shuichi?"  
  
Yuki Eiri emerges from his study. A sudden attack of creativity had propelled him to his computer in the early morning but it was a surprise to see Shuichi up so early. Shuichi grinned him. "I'm going to make breakfast Yuki! What would you like?"  
  
Later when they were eating, Shuichi suddenly sat up in his seat, grinning from ear to ear. "It's my birthday in three weeks, Yuki! On April 16th."  
  
"Oh?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I'll be twenty-one!" Shuichi said excitedly. "A real, real adult!"  
  
He didn't understand why Yuki suddenly stopped in the process of lighting his cigarette and stared at him with a strange expression.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The woman quickly made her way into the building, tapping on the door sharply. "Eiri!" She called. "I know you're there!"  
  
Yuki looked none too pleased to see his sister Mika. "What do you want?"  
  
Mika frowned at him. "You needn't stand in the doorway like a sentry. I wasn't planning on coming in." She fumbled into her bag. "Here."  
  
She held up two tickets. Yuki blinked at them.  
  
"It's two tickets to a concert by the Tokyo Phillarmonic Orchestra tonight. You know, the first of the three-part series directed by Sugazo. I won it but unfortunately I have something to do that night. Tohma told me to give it you."  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was starting to get dark. But inside the brightly lit rooms, Shindou Shuichi was busy biting on a strand of pink hair as he scribbled away on a piece of paper. Occasionally, he wandered away to try a tune on the piano, singing gently underneath his breath.  
  
Hiro, just about to go home was surprised when passing the corridors, saw him still working. He poked his head into the room. "You still working, Shuichi? What's the hurry?"  
  
Shuichi said; "Well you know how it's my birthday soon? I wanted to write Yuki a song."  
  
Hiro blanched. "It's your birthday and you're writing him a song?" He tapped his lips. "Now what sounds wrong about that?"  
  
"Mou, Hiro!" Shuichi pouted. Then he smiled. "It's a special song."  
  
His mobile began to ring then and waving Hiro goodbye, Shuichi picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Shuichi."  
  
"YUKI!" Shuichi called out loudly, so happy that most of the people in the building could hear him, despite the fact that he was in a soundproof room. "What? Concert tickets? Oh, tonight?"  
  
He chewed on his hair and stared down at the sheet of music in front of him. "Oh Yuki, I can't tonight. I'm … working on something."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Across the city, in a small bar, Yuki rubbed at his eyes. "Never mind then. Bye." He moved away a little to meet with the force of that "BYE YUKI!!" and severed the connection. He stared down across his coffee at the tickets on the table. Oh well.  
  
Abruptly, slim fingers crossed his line of vision and took one of the tickets. He followed it up to the chocolate browns of Mana's eyes.  
  
"I'll go." He said.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
And oblivious to the violins, the pianos, the cymbals, the great crescendo finale to Suguzo's concert, and of the long purple-brown haired man who clutched onto the arm of the taller blond headed man beside him, a solitary artist worked into the deep recesses of the night on his very own, special song.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
How did you like that? Tell me please, by reviewing! 


	4. Four

Perpetual Motion: Four  
  
Um… here's chapter four! I'll be updating by bits from now on as I have yearly exams soon. It's also rather late right now so sorry if there's anything strange happening …  
  
finn (finn_cat@graffiti.net)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The clatter of keys echoes softly through the room, as Yuki worked on his latest story. Black and white letter blink at him passively on the screen and he sighs, rubbing the side of his head with one finger.   
  
There is a card lying astray on one side of the table, a card made of thick, elegant white cardboard with the name 'Simizu Mana' written in black letters. Yuki paused a little, mouth pursed in thought.  
  
"I'm a real man." Mana had told him, as he slid the card into the pocket of Yuki's coat. Yuki had looked at him with characteristic coldness. "What makes you even think I like men?"  
  
Mana had smiled a quiet, private smile. "You'll like me."  
  
Now the card lay on one side of his desk and making an aggravated sound, Yuki took his glasses off, slid them onto the table and in the process pushed the card off the table into the little waste paper pin waiting below.  
  
Well, that was that.  
  
The door of the room was still slightly ajar and minutes ago, there had still been the echoes of enthusiastic singing permeating into the room, but it had fallen strangely silent. Realizing that that was what had been unconsciously bothering him, Yuki went to the door and pushed it open.  
  
Shuichi lay sprawled on the sofa, cushions strewn astray by his intruding form. His mouth was parted in sleep and he still made slight sounds. The television blared still – afternoon anime – and reflections of the colors red and green and blue flashed over his pale face.  
  
Yuki stands in the doorway watching him, and in that half-light, a strange tenderness was revealed in his face that probably never would be there had Shuichi been awake. Almost as though he didn't realize what he was doing, he knelt down by Shuichi's side and touched his hair gently with one hand.  
  
Shuichi stirred. The hand disappeared. Shuichi's eyelashes came fluttering open and seeing Yuki, he smiled and yawned. As the snap and vigor came back into them, the first question he asked was one that had been bugging him of late; "What are we going to do on my birthday?"  
  
Yuki shrugged. "Whatever you like."  
  
Shuichi opens his mouth, eyes snapping as if to say something that deeply excited him. But uncharacteristically he stops himself, as though he thought better of it. Instead he says; "Let's stay at here, at home, and just have dinner together." He smiles happily. "It'll be romantic."  
  
Yuki made his agreement in the form of a 'hnn'. Undeterred, Shuichi scrambles up and wraps his arm around Yuki's neck, offering his lips. They kiss gently, then more passionately, before Shuichi lowers himself back onto the sofa, pulling Yuki with him.  
  
The sunlight shifts a little, as the day draws away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Early morning at the recording studio. It had been quiet, but things were suddenly blown away by the arrival of Ryuichi Sakuma and his bright, pink Kumagaro.   
  
"Hurry up or I'll leave you here!" The threat is administered by a small, purple haired woman who waits impatiently on the steps.  
  
"Hai, hai!" Ryuichi says as he tornadoes around the room, yelling for Tohma. Sakano can be seen hanging onto the papers on his desk for dear life. K appears out of a door suddenly, fully armed. "QUIET!"   
  
"EH?"  
  
K waves his gun menacingly at Ryuichi then waves it towards the direction of another room. Following the line of the gun, Ryuichi sees Shuichi through the glass windows of a room.  
  
He is acting rather strange. There is a piece of paper on the desk in front of him, half scribbled. Shuichi can be seen walking in circles around the desk, staring at the piece of paper. Occasionally he would dart forward something, and scribble something down as though attacking an enemy and equally fast, back away. He seems also to be talking to himself.  
  
"Ah? What is Shuichi doing?" Ryuichi asks pouting slightly. K shrugs. "He says it's Top Secret."  
  
"Oh secret!" Ryuichi says excitedly. "I like secrets." He strides forward and pulls open the door. "Hey Shuichi!"  
  
Shuichi turns. "Ah, Sakama-san!" He says surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ryuichi closed the door and nodded conspiratorially. "I heard you have a secret."  
  
Shuichi laughs a little nervously. "It's not really a secret. I'm writing a song for Yuki."  
  
"Can I see? Can I see?"  
  
Ryuichi leans forward but Shuichi snatches the paper from underneath his hands. He is blushing heavily, but also highly agitated. Mortified beyond belief, he apologies; "Sorry Sakama-san! It's ah- secret."  
  
But when he looked up, Ryuichi was no longer smiling. The depth of Ryuichi Sakama's knowledge and instinct probably cannot be measured, despite his hazardous appearance. To Shuichi's shook, Ryuichi suddenly sits down. He looks suddenly very serious.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Shuichi dropped his pen in surprise.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing!  
  
Anonymous person: um, yes. I'll correct the 'bedchamber' soon. (I must have been really sleepy!)  
Evangeline: I've got quite a few chapters planned, but not until the end. So I don't know … (oh, the suspense!)  
Sarasi: Thank you~! I appreciate it!  
Chibiukyou: wow!!!! Hey actually exams start in exactly a week … so I'll remember that equation while I'm desperately trying to do calculus. ^_^  
Panatlantic: I'm SORRY! But thanks.  
Baki-chan: I don't know what's happening either …  
E. Carpenter: I like Kumagoro too!  
  
Please keep reviewing! 


	5. Five

Perpetual Motion 5:  
  
What can I say? It's um … short. *ducks flying debris*. Next one will be longer, I promise! I've just been buried under mountainloads of work recently (so stressing!!!).   
  
Enjoy! (Remember email: finn_cat@graffiti.net) and review!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The purple haired woman standing outside the tall building shifted from foot to foot in impatience. She checked her watch for the tenth time in … fifteen minutes. Where was he?   
  
At last Ryuichi Sakuma's figure emerged from the revolving doors. Noriko stepped forward to admonish him then stopped when she saw downward cast of his mouth.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Eh?" His head snaps up and although she scrutinizes him carefully, he's standing at exactly the right angle for the sun to reflect on his shades to hide his expression. A cheeky smile turns the downcast mouth.  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
Noriko harumphed. "Had better be an important one for you to keep me waiting for fifteen minutes. Come on, I have to pick up the kids from school."  
  
She turns and as she does so, Ryuichi steps down and turns his face from the sun. His eyes are troubled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shuichi! Shuichi! There you are! Your break finished five minutes ago … eh?"  
  
Hiro stopped in the doorway, mouth opened in surprise. Slowly his eyes hardened. It looked like … "Have you been crying?"  
  
"NO!" The denial is a yell but Shuichi automatically made a guilty swipe at his eyes. Hiro sighed. Shuichi had to learn to be a better liar.   
  
"Is it Eiri?" Hiro asked.  
  
"No!" This time the cry is more of a defence than a denial. Shuichi waves his hands in front of his face. "It's nothing, nothing! Really."  
  
Hiro stares at him for a moment then turns away. "Well hurry up, we're late at and Suguru started being annoyed ten minutes ago when you weren't early."  
  
"Right!" It is a cheerful. Looking restored, Shuichi picked up his things and made for the doorway, following Hiro down the corridor.  
  
"Shuichi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You know I'll always protect you, right?"  
  
Shuichi looked up surprised. Slowly his expression softened. "I don't need to be protected anymore Hiro." He grins. "You should protect Ayaka more. Otherwise she might get jealous."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Shuichi laughed and watching him Hiro relaxed. Strange as it might be, improbable as it was, it seemed as though Shuichi was growing up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The doorbell woke him abruptly from his thoughts. Yuki blinked behind his glasses, before removing them and moving towards the door. It was too early for Shuichi to be home … well not unless he had one of his little 'accidents' again and came crying …  
  
"Yuki."  
  
The voice is perfectually cultured. Yuki looked down vaguely at Mana's gently smiling face. "I don't remember telling you my address."  
  
If anything, Mana's smile becomes more radiant. "It's hardly necessary to inform that sort of thing Yuki." He fished into his bag and found took out a square piece of thin cardboard. "I've come to invite you to this."  
  
Yuki looked, though not very interested.  
  
"It's the second of the concerts directed by Sugazo." Mana provided.  
  
"I can see that. I'm not going."  
  
Yuki moves to close the door but very smoothly Mana slid his foot into the crack of the door. The two men looked at each other.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Lilywind: Thank you so much for your compliments! (I wish my English teacher would write stuff like that about me!). As for Shuichi's illness, it's a … secret!   
Baki-chan: Thanks for the 'good luck'. I definitely need it!  
chibiukyou: yes, feel free to blame everything on Mana. Did you know I actually based him (*very* loosly) on a friend's ex-boyfriend? He was just as annoying, except not as pretty.  
Sarasi: Sorry this one's short too. (Sorry about the ending as well, probably. ^^;;)  
panatlantic: yuki's not too OOC is he?!  
Atashi Komatsu: Yes, I love that part too! ( … but only until you see the lyrics …) 


	6. Six

Perpetual Motion 6  
by finn  
  
Yes, I know. I've been slow. I've been lazy XD. I've had exams, but then I've also been having holidays. But I failed my exams T___T. And thank you everyone for your support!!!! But I'm sorry I kind of left you guys hanging……. but the procastinating side of my brain is WAY too large. ^^;;; Okies, please R+R as usual, and my email is finn_cat@graffiti.net  
  
Anyway enjoy!  
  
  
It was night. The floorlength windows of Eiri's apartment were wide open, letting in the spring breeze. There was a smell of sweetness in the air, and down on the streets the sakura trees whispered softly in the darkness.  
  
Inside it smelt like tea. The two men sat in almost perfect silence, with the movement of traditional teacups strange, almost ironic in the modernity of the room. Ironic, yes. The very pretense of comfort in which the two men sat together was… ironic.  
  
"Where is he?" Mana asked softly. One of his fingers toyed with his braid of long hair. "Shindou-san?"  
  
"He's gone to visit his cousin in hospital." Yuki said vaguely. A ticket with fine black printing lay on the table between them. Mana nodded. His eye swept the room and focused on a plastic cup lying astray on one of the arms of the sofa, and a touch of amusement came to them.  
  
"Such cute things." He said mockingly. Then he stood and bowed slightly. "See you on Friday then."  
  
Yuki said nothing, but Simizu Mana was not the type of man who needed a reply. He walked towards the door, pausing only slightly to look backwards at Yuki who sat unmoving, so silent and composed by the table. A smile touched Mana's lips – an appreciation of beauty, before he left, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
He was walking out of the building when he turned to look for his sunglasses, he bumped into the person coming the other way.   
  
"Oh- I'm so sorry." The voice was sad, dejected, and gave him pause. Mana peered up and through the darkness, recognized the delicate features of Shindou Shuichi. The very droop of his shoulders showed his despondency, and he gave a short bow before moving away.   
  
Mana turned watching him enter the building and disappear. Just as he too was about to walk away, he noticed something white next to his foot, a scrap of paper. Bending down he picked it up.  
  
Shindou-san,  
  
Anticoagulation therapy by intravenous means will soon have to be replaced with oral intake. Please keep the heparin refrigerated. Try not to put yourself under any shock as this may cause heart failure, and please inform me if your chest pain becomes worse.  
  
I have listed the intake instructions below-  
  
Mana broke off reading, and simply stared at the piece of paper in amazement.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Yuki!" Shuichi calls out. "I'm home! Oh- you've been having company."  
  
Yuki picked up both teacups. "Yes. How is your cousin?"  
  
Shuichi sat down on the sofa. "Fine. But let's not talk about that." For a moment he listens to the sound of water and glass from the kitchen as Yuki methodically washes the cups, then he asks suddenly; "Yuki, let's go Disneyland again! I have a free day on Friday."  
  
There is a pause. "Why?"  
  
Shuichi wandered into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist, leaning onto him from behind. "Because I want to suddenly. Come on, let's, let's." Yuki turns, looking down into his cutely smiling face.  
  
"But I have plans."  
  
Shuichi's face falls dramatically. He absolutely pouts. "Oh well then." He said. He blinks and for a minute there is genuine – deep – sadness in his eyes. Then he shrugged, hugging Yuki closer. "But don't forget about our date on my birthday."  
  
Yuki opened his mouth as though to say something sarcastic, but seems to think better of it. Instead as he looked down at Shuichi's pink head burrowed into his chest, a smile touches his lips. With one hand he gently touched Shuichi's hair.  
  
The moonlight chose that moment to disappear from the room.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Pulmonary … what?" Ryuichi's face is screwed up comically, but the look in his eyes is deadly serious.  
  
Shuichi said clearly as though reciting from a textbook; "Pulmonary embolus. It's blockages of the blood vessels in the lungs, caused by blood clots in the veins."  
  
They were sitting in broad daylight in the crowded cafeteria of the records company, and Ryuichi wondered if he was in the middle of some sort of inane nightmare in which he got chased around by a faceless monster, which turned out to be Kugamaro, or something.  
  
"Is it an early stage, or…?" Ryuichi asked. "You don't look too sick."  
  
Shuichi laughed. His hair partially covered his eyes. "I just cough blood sometimes, and sometimes chest pain. I get shortness of breathe really suddenly too, just as often when I'm resting as when I'm performing."  
  
"Should you still be performing?"  
  
Shuichi shrugged. "It won't kill me."  
  
A thought occurred to Ryuichi. "Is it deadly?"  
  
"If it becomes severe… and I have heart failure."   
  
Ryuichi almost leapt from his seat. "Shuichi, you have to tell someone!"  
  
"Shhh!" Shuichi said, blushing deeply. "I have told the doctors. At the moment it's all right. As long as I don't shock myself, everything will be okay." He took deep breaths, as though trying to convince himself.   
  
"Have you told Yuki-san?"  
  
Shuichi paused. He clasped his hands together, his complexion pale. "I tried… but couldn't. In the beginning it was so normal, I could pretend nothing was wrong with me. So I didn't say anything. But now… I'll have to tell him soon. And everyone else. And I've been writing this song…"  
  
"Oh Shuichi you can't be thinking of telling him then, that's just sooo not going to be funny…"  
  
"It seems right in a way." Shuichi said. "I told myself I needed a day, a deadline you know? And that one sort of leapt up."  
  
"Your birthday? You're going to tell him on your birthday?" Ryuichi groaned. "It's just not funny Shuichi."  
  
Shuichi was laughing. And then he began to cry.   
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
*sniffles*. Okies, the secret is out! But I'm not sure if I've got all the symptoms and stuff correctly... so please don't kill me if it's wrong!!! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!!!! XD   
And there's too many reviews for me to answer (I never *ever* thought that was going to happen), but please continue reviewing because I really REALLY appreciate it. You can review me to tell me to let my lazy ass moving ^__^;;.  
  
Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
